Time Force Present to Future
by Brightfire15
Summary: Requested by fan. Based on the 1986 Ghostbusters episode, "My Present to the Future." What little peace there is in Silver Hills is disrupted when Deborah Meyers, kid cousin to the Quantum Ranger and sidekick to the Time Force Rangers is suddenly targeted by Ransik. Why has Ransik targeted a seemingly ordinary girl and what impact does little Deborah have on the future? R&R!


**Time Force Present to Future**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a quiet night in Silver Hills, which was a rarity for Deborah Meyers.

At first glance, Deborah looked like your average twelve-year-old girl with her tanned skin, dark brown eyes, short black curls, and slender figure. She even looked quite pretty in her favorite outfit of a sleeveless red mini-dress, grey legging and red ballet slippers. But while she was lovely, Deborah was anything _but_ your average girl. For starters, she had an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven points and taking highly advance classes at her school, but she was also the kid cousin to Eric Meyers, leader of the Silver Guardians, and the unofficial sidekick to her best friend, Wesley "Wes" Collins, a.k.a. the Red Time Force Ranger.

Shortly after the Silver Guardians had been introduced to the city, Eric had discovered Wes's identity as the Red Ranger and told Deborah on the condition that she tell no one outside of her parents. Deborah had agreed and shortly afterwards, decided that not only did she have a duty to help the city by helping the Time Force Rangers, but working with them might help fix Eric and Wes's broken friendship as she loved both young men as the older brothers and wanted them to be besties again.

Nevertheless, convincing Wes to let Deborah help had been quite a feat. When she first visited Wes at his new place of residence and headquarters and asked to be a part of the fight, Wes had flat-out refused on the grounds that Deborah was too young and inexperienced to be on the battlefield. Wes also brought up the very good point that if Eric found out, Eric would have grounds for beating Wes's brains in. Unwilling to give up, Deborah changed tactics and offered to not only act as a bridge between the Rangers and the Silver Guardians, but also as tech help. She then proceeded to prove herself by fixing one of Trip's thirtieth century gadgets within less than ten minutes.

After doing so, Wes spoke with his teammates and they agreed that Deborah could help out, on the condition that she never go into battle. Deborah was only too happy to agree and soon, she found herself with a new circle of friends. Eric was less than thrilled when he found out, but as the tough-as-nails Quantum Ranger had a ginormous soft spot for his little cousin, he wasn't upset about it for very long.

At that moment, it was spring break and Deborah was enjoying her rare mutant-free time by laying on her stomach in her bedroom reading her new astronomy book from the local library.

"Deborah? Can you come here for a minute, please?" called her father, Evan Meyers.

Deborah, who was just reading a very exciting chapter in her book, sighed as she stuck in a bookmark and put her book away. _Parents. Why do they always interrupt just when things are getting good?_

Reluctantly, Deborah walked downstairs to the living room and put on a pleasant smile for her father, who was seated in his favorite armchair.

"Yes, Dad? What is it?"

"Deborah, your mother and I have been talking. Since you've been doing so well at school and you've been such a help to your cousin, we've decided to give you your end-of-term present a little early," said Evan. "Ruby?"

Ruby Meyers, Deborah's mother, emerged from the kitchen carrying a rather large package wrapped in shining paper with silver ribbon. She looked terribly excited, which caused Deborah's mood to brighten instantly.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," said Ruby, as she held out the package.

Deborah was now ready to burst with excitement as she took the package from her mother. She then proceeded to tear open the paper and ribbon and open the box.

"No way! The Celestron CGX Equatorial telescope? Mom, Dad, this is fantastic but insanely expensive. How'd you even afford this, much less know that I wanted it?" exclaimed Deborah, in excited shock.

Deborah had wanted the telescope for months, but had never told anyone because of its expensive price of five thousand dollars.

Evan and Ruby exchanged smiles before replying.

"We've noticed you've been looking at it online for the last few months. And as for how we got it, well, Wes not only convinced the seller to give us a discount but he and Eric both pitched in, and so did Wes's friends," Ruby explained. "It's been fully paid for and it's yours now, honey."

"You've earned it," added Evan, when Deborah opened her mouth to protest. "You do more than your fair share of the work here and you work hard every day. So, not a word of protest, all right? Just be sure to mention us when you win that Nobel Prize."

Deborah smiled as she rose up from the floor and gave her parents a tight hug. "Thank-you, thank-you, _thank-you!_ You're the BEST! I'm going to call everyone to thank them and go set this up. Excuse me."

Deborah was practically leaping with joy as she raced upstairs. How did she get so lucky?

XXX

Twenty minutes and several thank-you phone calls later, Deborah had set up her new, highly powerful telescope in her bedroom. Thankfully, it was a crystal clear night with a full moon, which made it the perfect night for stargazing.

 _What do I want to look at first? Jupiter's moons? Saturn's rings? My favorite constellations?_ Deborah wondered as she placed her finger to her chin, as she often did when in deep thought. As the full moon came into view, Deborah made up her mind. _Or maybe I should start a little closer to home._

Deborah aimed her telescope at the shining moon, focused the lenses and then placed her eye against the eyepiece, eagerly anticipating the fantastic view she was about to get of the moon's surface.

But instead, there was a ripple of light as not one but _three_ of Ransik's dangerous mutants, Tentaclaw, Redeye and Chamelicon _inside_ her telescope, blocking the view of the moon.

Deborah shrieked as Tentaclaw detached his head and tossed it straight at Deborah's eye. She ducked as the head came out of the telescope and narrowly missed hitting Deborah by three inches before she kicked it out the window like a football. It shattered the glass pane, but Deborah didn't care. She was too focused on the three mutants, who then proceeded to emerge from her telescope and continued to battle.

"MOM, DAD! TAKE COVER! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" yelled Deborah, as she attempted to run for her chrono blaster that she and Trip had made for emergencies.

Before Deborah could grab the blaster, however, Chamelicon grabbed Deborah by her ankle with his insanely long, forked tongue and tossed her across the room like a rag doll.

Thinking fast, Deborah grabbed her penknife from her pocket and proceeded to stab at the mutant's tongue, causing him to cry out in agony as he dropped her like a stone.

Ignoring the bruises she felt forming from her fall, Deborah rose up and grabbed her blaster. She then blasted at her opponents, only to watch in dismay as Redeye managed to block her blows.

Realizing she was outgunned and outnumbered, Deborah decided it was time to call in the cavalry. She aimed her weapon at her heavy planet mobile hanging from the ceiling and blasted at it, causing it to fall down onto her opponents and give her enough time to run from her room.

Deborah's wristwatch had been rigged up by Trip to act as a communication device and an emergency beacon with a GPS device. Deborah pressed the alarm button before ringing her cousin and friends.

"Eric, Wes, I need you guys over here _NOW!_ " she shrieked, as she ran down the hall.

Deborah didn't wait for a reply as she met up with her parents and then the three of them proceeded to hide in the cellar. They huddled together, wincing as the sounds of battle hit their ears. After what felt like an eternity, the door to the cellar opened and much to Deborah's relief, Wes poked his head in.

"Are you all alright?" he demanded.

"Wes!" Deborah didn't hesitate. She ran straight into Wes's arms and buried her face in his chest and started to cry. Having never been in actual combat before, Deborah was quite shaken from the experience. "I'm so glad to see you. Are those mutants gone? Did you capture them?"

Deborah's heart sank as Wes regretfully shook his head. "No, they escaped. But don't worry. We're going to protect you and your family, I promise. Now, come with me. Eric wants to see you and Trip's got a new gizmo you can mess with."

Deborah didn't reply as she followed Wes into the ruined remains of her house and into the living room. After giving Eric a hug and assuring him that she was okay, Deborah sat down beside Trip and became lost in her own little world as she worked on Trip's gadget.

XXX

After making sure Deborah was safe, Eric pulled Wes aside for a private chat.

While Eric and Wes hadn't been the best of friends since Eric joined the Silver Guardians and Wes joined the Time Force Rangers, Eric was glad that Wes was there now. If there was one thing they could always agree on, it was Deborah's safety and happiness and now that she was being targeted by Ransik, Eric was glad of any help he could get.

"Deb didn't speak with me for very long. How is she?" asked Eric.

"Bad," admitted Wes, worriedly. "Deborah's not hurt, but she'd been crying. And that worries me, since Deb's normally so fearless. Those mutants really freaked her out."

Eric nodded in agreement. For as long as he could remember, Deborah had been a tough customer. Nothing, not bugs or heights or even snakes had _ever_ frightened Deborah. For her to be so badly frightened now meant serious business.

It not only worried Eric, it also angered him.

"When I find those freaks, I'm going to tear them limb from limb, I promise you," growled Eric, as he slammed his clenched fist into his palm. "No one messes with my little cousin and gets away with it!"

" _Eric_ ," said Wes, warningly. "Calm down. That isn't what Debbie needs right now. What do you think she wants, you running off to capture those mutants or staying by her side where she needs you the most?"

Eric scowled but his shoulders relaxed as he realized that Wes was right. Now wasn't the time to go off in a rage. Attacking in anger made one vulnerable, which wouldn't do him any good. And more importantly, it would leave Deborah alone and vulnerable, which was not acceptable. Still, precautions had to be made.

Eric turned to one of his men. "I want round-the-clock surveillance on my cousin and her family with reports sent straight to me every quarter-hour until this business is dealt with. Nothing comes at her again. Understood?"

The solider nodded. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

"Do we have any idea why this happened?" asked Eric, quietly.

Eric's tone was quiet, but the unspoken words, _was my cousin placed in danger because of her association with the Rangers or the Silver Guardians,_ were clear as day.

Wes quickly shook his head. "No. Deborah's associations were kept on the quiet. We made sure of it. She wasn't targeted for leverage, we're sure of it."

"Then why the heck _was_ she targeted?" demanded Eric.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Evan, sharply.

Eric and Wes looked up to see that their "private" conversation hadn't been so private. Both Evan and Ruby were staring at the two Rangers with stern looks on their faces.

"Would one of you care to explain what just happened and _why_?" demanded Evan.

Eric and the Rangers exchanged looks before sitting down and explaining about Ransik. Ransik was a deranged, homicidal humanoid mutant from the year 3,000 who despised humanity for rejecting him and his kind. He sought to conquer the future by undoing the past which was why he'd been attacking the city with his army of mutants. Some people from the past were of particular interest to Ransik and his plans.

"So, what does this Ransik character want with my daughter? She's just a kid. She hasn't done anything," said Ruby, confused.

"We don't know, Aunt Ruby. But we'll find out and stop him, I promise," assured Eric. "In the meantime, you'll all be staying with me under armed guard. And don't worry about paying us. This job's on the house and I'll call in some favors to get your home fixed at no additional charge."

Normally the Silver Guardians only worked for those who could afford to pay for their services, but Eric wasn't about to charge his family a penny, regardless of what his boss might say or do.

"Thank you, Eric. That means a lot," said Evan, gratefully.

XXX

After Deborah and her parents were taken into Eric's protective custody, Wes and the Time Force Rangers headed to their vehicles so they could return to the clock tower.

"I still don't get it. What's Ransik got to gain from attacking a kid like Deb?" wondered Lucas. "And with three mutants at once? That's excessive, even for him."

"Agreed. We need to hurry back to the clock tower and look Deborah up. Find out what she's done or will yet do that's put her on Ransik's radar," said Jen.

Suddenly, all five Rangers were blasted and sent flying across the street. As the Rangers quickly stood up, they found themselves facing five mutants, Serpicon, Medicon, Brickneck, Commandocon and Izout. All five were standing tall, armed and ready for battle.

"You're not going anywhere, Rangers!" hissed Serpicon. "Once we get rid of you, then the girl is _ours!_ "

Wes's blood boiled with rage at the thought of anyone hurting Deborah. "Over our dead bodies! TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Wes and the Rangers morphed and then launched into battle.

Using her enhanced strength Katie grabbed Commandocon and lifted him up as though he was light as a feather and tossed him into a lamp post before she proceeded to pummel the robotic-like mutant.

Trip narrowly dodged blasts from Izout's blaster before delivering a powerful telepathic "brain blast" to Izout's mind, greatly weakening the mutant.

After performing disabling moves on Brickneck, Jen blasted the living daylights out of Brickneck, severely injuring him.

Lucas summoned his Chrono Sabers and combined them into a double-edged lance. After narrowly dodging Medicon's attacks, Lucas delivered a crippling blow that nearly destroyed Medicon permanently.

Finally, Wes summoned his Black Battle Armor and ignited his sword. He then proceeded to incinerate Serpicon before the lizard-like mutant could injure Wes.

Before the Rangers could finish the battle and cryo-freeze the five mutants, Brickneck had one last trick up its sleeve. It set off a powerful flash-bomb that temporarily blinded the Time Force Rangers. When their vision cleared, all five mutants had vanished into thin air.

Jen, who did not take kindly to defeat or even temporary setbacks such as this, looked furious as she cursed under her breath. Judging from the looks on her teammates' faces, they shared in their leader's feelings.

" _Eight_ mutants at one time? What the heck is Ransik up to?" asked Trip.

"I don't know, but he's going to pay dearly for it," vowed Jen. She pressed a button on her morpher and within moments, Circuit, a robotic owl with artificial intelligence that acted as another tech aid to the Rangers, chirped greetings to the Pink Time Force Ranger. "Circuit, I need you to do search. Look up Deborah Carina Meyers. Find out what's so special about her to Ransik. I want those results _yesterday!_ Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Circuit, quickly. "Right away, ma'am!"

Even Circuit knew it was best to act with swift obedience when Jen used _that_ tone of voice.

XXX

When the Rangers returned to the clock tower, Circuit had the desired search results waiting for them on their holographic computer. While Wes went to answer a call coming in on the landline, Jen quickly sat down and began speed reading the search results. It did not take long before Jen looked alarmed.

"Oh, _no_. This is bad. It's _really_ bad."

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"In our time, Deborah's known as Mother of the Stars. She not only invents the star drive that enables humanity to travel beyond our solar system, but she also discovers new galaxies and a lot of Time Force's technology is based off her work," explained Jen.

" _That's_ why Ransik's after Debbie. If she doesn't fulfill her destiny, then Time Force will have never existed!" exclaimed Trip. Another thought came to him. Ever since Trip had met Eric's cousin, something about the little girl had seemed familiar but he'd never been able to place it. "And that also explains why I thought Deb's name was familiar. She's one of my heroes in the future!"

Jen nodded.

"Guys? More bad news," said Wes, worriedly as he hung up the phone. "Eric just called. Deb is more badly shaken than we thought. She's clinging to Eric like a lifeline and she says she doesn't want to go near another telescope as long as she lives. She's seriously considering quitting astronomy."

Upon hearing this, the Rangers exchanged horrified looks.

"But she _can't!_ If Deb quits, then Time Force won't _be_ Time Force!" exclaimed Trip. "We'll _all_ be changed. We might not even exist, much less be friends and teammates."

"We know, Trip. But can you really blame Deb for this? I mean, Ransik only went after Deb because of her interest in astronomy. And more to the point, she's just a kid. A kid who's scared out of her mind," said Katie.

"Be that as it may, we can't let her quit," said Lucas, firmly. "We have to convince Deb to face her fears."

"How we're supposed to do that?"

There was a moment's silence as everyone considered what to do. Eventually, an idea came to Wes's mind involving the Space Center. It was the perfect plan. Deborah needed to conquer her fears and regain her love of astronomy and odds were that Ransik was watching Deborah like a hawk to make sure his plan succeeded. What better way to kill two birds with one stone than to take her to one of the best telescopes in the world with Eric and the Time Force Rangers to protect her?

"Wait, I've got it. Trip, do you still have those tickets to the Space Museum you won?"

Trip nodded. The previous week, Trip had won four free tickets to Silver Hills' Space Museum from a crossword puzzle contest. He'd had yet to use them as he'd been saving them from a special occasion. "Yeah. Why?"

Wes then proceeded to explain his plan and after verifying the details with Eric and Deborah's parents, they set to work.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at his lair, Ransik was furious, to say the least. As was evident by the two dozen newly destroyed Cyclobots that Frax was attempting to fix and the number of black holes in the wall from where his mutant power had hit. When he'd set out to destroy Deborah Meyers or at the very least scare her off from astronomy entirely, he hadn't fully expected for his mutants to fail so completely and certainly _not_ in the manner that they had.

"You worthless, imbecilic _MAGGOTS!_ " yelled Ransik. Sparks of electricity burst out of Ransik's outstretched hand, narrowly missing the eight mutants, who were quivering in fear from Ransik's rage. "I might've expected this failure from _one_ of you, but _eight?!_ Thanks to your foolishness, Time Force will know of the girl's importance to my plans and will have doubled their protection on her! You _BUFFOONS!_ "

Another burst of electricity shot out of Ransik's hand and this time it did hit one of the eight mutants, but luckily for the mutant, the damage was minimal.

"My lord Ransik, please—"

"SILENCE!" thundered Ransik, making them fall quiet. "Fortunately for you, my darling Nadira's discovered that there is one last window of opportunity for us to strike."

Ransik was not being metaphorical when he spoke. For while time-travel was often a tricky business, there were times when it was straightforward. If Deborah lost her interest in astronomy within the next twelve hours or was destroyed, her destiny would be lost forever. But if that was not the case, then history would remain as it was, something that Ransik refused to allow.

"At six o'clock tomorrow, Miss Meyers will be making a little trip to the city's Space Center. When the time is right, you will strike. I will also send in two more mutants to aid you. Destroy her or frighten her off from astronomy, I do not care, but if you fail me again, the consequences will be most severe. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a ripple of agreement from the mutants. They would do their best to succeed or risk death itself.

XXX

At six o'clock the following evening, Eric escorted Deborah and her parents to the Space Museum in Silver Hills. Deborah was under the belief that the trip and tickets was just her cousin's generosity to help her unwind after what occurred the previous night and no one corrected her, as per the plan. For the first hour or so, it was an enjoyable trip that Deborah greatly enjoyed. The more she explored, saw and learned, the more she relaxed and the happier she seemed to become, which greatly pleased Eric and gave him hope that the plan might work.

When they neared the end of their outing, the Meyers stopped for dinner at the museum's food court. When Eric and Deborah finished their meal first, Eric asked if he could take Deborah to the next exhibit and rendezvous with Evan and Ruby later. Evan and Ruby gave their consent and off they went.

Not knowing what was next, Deborah eagerly anticipated what she was about to see. But when she discovered that the next "exhibit" was actually the Space Museum's observatory and in the center of the room stood the observatory's powerful telescope.

"The others are waiting for you. Want to go show them the stars?" asked Eric, nonchalantly.

Deborah looked at Eric as though the Quantum Ranger had lost his mind. "NO!" she yelled, as she wrested her hand out of Eric's grip. She looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. "No, I don't want to look through that stupid thing! And why would I, when Ransik's mutants might be there or worse, he comes after me again? I can't do this. I'm leaving!"

She couldn't believe she'd been set up. She should've known this was going to happen. But what stung most was that Eric had played a part in setting her up. Wes and the others, Deborah might've expected it from if they thought they were doing the right thing, but Eric? He wasn't a liar, he didn't do this sort of thing. How could Eric do this to her? He _knew_ what would happen if Deborah looked through another telescope. Ransik would come after Deborah again and she didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, hey, hey, come back here." Eric grabbed Deborah's hands and gently pulled her in close and knelt down to his cousin's level. "Look at me. Deb. _Deborah,_ look at me." When Deborah finally met her cousin's dark brown eyes, Eric said gently, "Listen, I know that Ransik's goons scared you and you have every right to be scared. But letting them scare you so much that it drives you away from what you love most? That's _not_ right. And I can't stand by and watch it happen. Ransik's destroyed a lot since he and his army showed up, and I refuse to let him destroy your future. Is that what you want, Deborah?"

Deborah bit her lower lip as tears glistened in her eyes. "No," she mumbled. "And you're right. I shouldn't let fear stop me. But what if—"

"I'm going to stop you right there because playing the what-if game only leads to trouble and you've had enough of that," interrupted Eric. His face softened as he stroked back a loose black curl from Deborah's face. "Now, listen. You are one of the toughest kids I've ever known. The only way Ransik can win is if you let him. So, let me ask you, Deborah, are you going to let Ransik win?"

Deborah took a deep breath as she shook her head. "No. I won't let him."

Eric smiled, pleased that he'd gotten through to her. "Glad to hear it. Now, I want you to look through the telescope and have some fun." Eric reached into his holster, which he kept concealed in his jacket and pulled out Deborah's weapon. "I've brought your blaster and I'm right here to protect you _if_ anything happens, which it probably won't. Okay?"

Deborah nodded and took another deep breath before approaching the telescope. Eric was right. She could do this. She was family to the best Power Rangers that ever were and she was not about to let Ransik and his mutants scare her off.

"I can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Deborah to herself.

Still, Deborah could not help but feel a little nervous as she hesitantly placed her eye on the eyepiece and looked through the telescope.

Moments later, a terrible shriek of fear emitted from Deborah's throat as two mutants appeared. One was a tall, dark grey mutant with spikes on his shoulders and carrying a spiky club, Ironspike. The other looked a cross between an insect and a robot and he had a great blade for a right hand. This was Mad Axe.

"Deb, _move!_ " yelled Eric.

He shoved Deborah out of the way just as Ironspike swung his club and Mad Axe his blade and struck Eric, injuring him and sending him flying across the room.

" _ERIC!_ " cried Deborah. She ran to Eric's side as he lay on the floor, groaning in terrible pain whilst clutching his injury. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Deborah pressed the emergency beacon button on her wristwatch, but instead of merely sitting around and waiting for backup to come, Deborah rose up and stared down her enemies. Seeing her beloved cousin injured in battle had caused something in Deborah to snap. Suddenly, her fear was gone and was replaced with anger and courage.

"NO ONE messes with my cousin except me!" yelled Deborah. "And guess what? I see you for what you really are. You're bullying cowards who like to scare people. Well, you can't scare me anymore because I'm _NOT_ afraid of you!"

And with that, Deborah began blasting the two mutants as Eric shakily rose up and morphed into the Quantum Ranger. Whatever happened next, it would not deter Deborah's love of astronomy. She was going to pursue the subject and achieve all her dreams and more. Regardless of whatever course of action Ransik took against her. Unbeknownst to Deborah, her future just became set in stone.

"Deb, get somewhere safe. _Now!_ " ordered Eric.

Despite her newfound courage, Deborah did not hesitate to obey her older cousin. She knew better than to argue when he used that tone of voice and regardless, she could tell the battle was about to get serious and it was best if she went elsewhere.

When Deborah went and hid, the Time Force Rangers arrived as Eric's backup and then so did the other

As the Time Force Rangers arrived as Eric's backup, the other eight mutants arrived as backup for Mad Axe and Ironspike and then a great battle went underway.

The first thing Wes and his Time Force teammates did was join their weapons together to create the Vortex Blaster. They then proceeded to blast Tentaclaw, Medicon, Izout, Redeye and Brickneck, knocking them out cold while Eric used his Quantum Defender to make quick work of Commandocon.

With six of their ten foes defeated, Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie battled it out with Chamelicon and Serpicon with hand-to-hand combat and their Chrono Blasters. While Eric and Wes brought out the big guns, summoning forth the Mega Battle Armor and the Battle Warrior Armor, which they used to all but decimate Mad Axe and Ironspike. But despite this, the battle was far from over.

Knowing this was their last chance to succeed in their mission, the ten mutants all made themselves grow gigantic in size, destroying half the observatory in the process.

"Circuit!" yelled Lucas, into his communicator.

" _On it. They're coming now!_ "

A portal appeared and the Time Fliers emerged before forming the Time Shadow Megazord and Eric followed suit by summoning his Q-Rex.

"Eric, keep these guys busy for a sec. Circuit and I whipped up something special for them," said Trip.

"You've got it."

While Eric ordered his Q-Rex to attack the ten mutants with its Max Blizzard attack, Trip loaded up a bomb, which he the proceeded to fire straight into the sky. It exploded like a firework and the result was instantaneous paralysis, for the bomb contained a powerful chemical that reacted only with mutant genetics.

"And for the grand finale…" Wes punched in a button. Earlier that day, the Rangers managed to amplify the size of the cryo freeze trap so that it would encompass all of the mutants. "Laser Clock Power! Time Target, full power!"

A gigantic electric green clock appeared and then the numbers in the clock slammed into the ground surrounding the ten mutants. There was then a great explosion followed by a mushroom-shaped cloud. When the smoke faded, all ten mutants were suddenly frozen and tinier than a child's doll.

Ransik and his mutants had lost. The Rangers had won.

XXX

When the battle was over and all ten mutants were safely locked away in their cryo prison, Eric and the others met up with Deborah and her parents.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done," said Evan, gratefully. "Thanks to you, Deb's safe and back to her old self again."

"It was our pleasure, Uncle Evan," said Eric, smiling as they shook hands.

"So, Debbie, does this mean you're sticking with astronomy and hanging with us?" asked Wes, hesitantly. "We'd understand if you don't want to, but all the same, the clock tower wouldn't be the same with you. Who'd teach us the constellations?"

Deborah grinned. "You bet'cha. Ransik himself couldn't keep me away."

This made the Time Force Rangers very happy to hear. It hadn't just been because of Deb's future that they'd been so worried. Not a single Ranger among the five of them had wanted to lose Deb as a friend and ally as they were all quite fond of the girl, even Jen.

And so, with the ten mutants' defeat and her newfound courage, Deborah's future was safe and secure.

 _The End_


End file.
